Vapeur de Dictame
by Inasthya
Summary: Hermione, jeune sorcière née moldue, va passer sa dernière année à Poudlard, du moins, pour son entourage... En effet, après plusieurs événements improbables, la jeune femme va se retrouver nez à nez avec Tom Riddle, mais dans quelles circonstances ? Tomione, lemon, violence.
1. Prologue

Bonjour! Merci de lire mon histoire !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour que je m'améliore !  
Désolée d'avance pour les possible fautes, je n'ai pas encore de correcteur.  
Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling ainsi que l'univers.  
Tomione, M pour lemon.

* * *

La brunette marchait avec hâte sur les quais de la gare. Son regard noisette, pétillant était concentré pour rejoindre l'allée 9 3/4. Elle y observait quelques sorciers, ici et là qui marchaient avec leurs gros bagages et leurs animaux de compagnie. Une nouvelle année. Elle allait revoir son roux préféré, son meilleur ami ainsi que tout les autres. Ils étaient si important. C'était sa propre façon de voir la magie ; elle n'était pas simplement d'une expulsion partant du cœur, palpitant jusqu'au bout de ces doigts. C'était aussi ce sourire indéniable lorsqu'elle voyait leur frimousse du coin de la rue. Elle replaçait son écharpe tricotée Gryffondor en place fièrement et arrivait au dit endroit.

\- Alors, prête pour une nouvelle année ? Dit la petite rouquine qui venait tout juste d'arriver à côté d'elle.

\- Oh oui, Ginny.

Son regard, plein de malice, se levait sur la colonne de pierre ancienne en face d'elle. Après un dernier regard derrière elle, comme pour regarder le chemin parcourus, tout au long de sa vie, elle s'élançait, d'un élan du pied, ces cheveux ondulés semblant flotter, elle traversait le mur et en un clin d'œil, tout avait changé. Ne serait-ce que le style architectural de la gare, qui était à présent encore plus impressionnant, encore plus anciens. Le train, d'un noir corbeau vieilli, l'attendait à quelques mètres d'elle. Après l'arrivé de sa fidèle amie, toujours avec un sourire scotché aux lèvres, toutes deux rentraient dans un des wagons et s'installaient, bien que l'impatience les empêchaient de rester calme. Mais cette année serait différente. Cette année, ces 18 ans, elle connaîtrait le combat le plus sanglant, le plus dévastateur et le plus destructeur que le monde magique n'ai jamais connus. Et cette année, serait la dernière pour elle.


	2. Chapter 1

Voilà le chapitre 1. Est-ce que c'est assez long ?

Chapitre modifié !

* * *

Ses yeux noisette parcouraient le paysage qui défilait au rythme du train qui la rapprochait de Poudlard. Les pensées quelque peu vaporeuses, elle se lève et sort de son compartiment, et marche dans la petite allée en observant les autres places, pour trouver ses deux acolytes préférés. Les wagons avaient l'odeur du bois fraîchement vernis, la couleur était chaleureuse, un peu comme dans la salle commune des gryffondor. La tapisserie des murs avait une jolie couleur rouge bordeaux, dont la matière était douce au touché. Ce train, Hermione le connaissait presque par cœur, à force d'y circuler, d'y courir, d'y jouer, cela faisait partie des choses qui lui manqueraient, après Poudlard. Tous les petits détails, le sol craquant à certains endroits, l'odeur des friandises lorsque la sorcière au bonbon arrivait dans les wagons, le bruit des portes des compartiments, le paysage défilant à la même allure, chaque année.

Son cœur se serre alors qu'elle rentre dans la petite pièce avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Les deux paires d'yeux se plissent en un sourire et la saluent. Comme chaque année, la complicité est toujours présente. Le trio discute de leurs vacances, des projets de l'année à venir mais aussi de leur cher professeur. Alors que la sorcière avait hâte de retrouver Mcgonagall, Ron ronchonnait à l'idée de passer encore une année avec le cher professeur Snape. Alors que les voix s'élevèrent pour savoir si un tableau pouvait oui ou non, enseigner, une petite tête rousse les rejoint et s'assit près du survivant, qui rougit très discrètement.

Une fois arrivé à Poudlard, les valises vidées et rangées, le petit groupe d'amis s'installe dans la salle commune, comme à chaque rentrée, et ris encore chacun de leurs anecdotes et accompagné d'autres gryffondor.

Mais quelque chose cloche. Quelque chose est froid dans l'esprit de chacun. Chacun est tendu quant à l'année qui va suivre. Et si... ? Oui, bien sûr que oui, il n'y a plus besoin de se poser la question "Et si". Oui, Voldemort est là, il est présent, il est revenu et il va falloir le combattre. En effet, l'année dernière fut très difficile. Tout le monde rit, dans cette chaleureuse salle aux murs rouges bordeaux, à la lueur de la cheminée et son bruit de bois qui crépite. L'odeur de la chaleur que cette pièce transmis à tout le monde. Cette pièce, tout le monde la chérit, on la savoure, quelque part.

Cette pièce renferme des centaines d'années de rire, de dispute, de joie, d'un peu de peine mais surtout d'amour et d'amitié. Personne ne veut parler de chose grave dans cette pièce, cela briserait ce sentiment de sécurité et de chaleur. Pourtant, Sirius nous avait bel et bien quitté. Le ministère avait bel et bien annoncé officiellement le retour de Voldemort, le Terrier avait bel et bien brûlé. Les jours d'orage étaient les pires, parce qu'ils rappelaient à chacun que l'avenir ne cesserait d'être de plus en plus sombre.

Alors oui, dans le cœur des gryffondors, quelque chose était froid, humide et noir. Un point qui grossissait et qui s'alourdissait, plus le temps passait. Plus les événements s'enchaînaient et plus on avait peur qu'un jour nous ne puissions plus rire dans cette pièce.

Même si l'ambiance est lourde et tendue, le trio accompagné de Ginny et Seamus est assis sur les canapés moelleux près de la cheminée.

\- Je te jure ! S'écria Seamus

\- Mais qu'elle est le but de faire ça, sérieusement ? Répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Seamus prit son air le plus sérieux. C'est une révolution ! Le monde magique me reconnaîtra comme un génie !

\- Seam' ! On parle d'une plume quatre couleurs là ! Finit Ginny, en riant.

Cela faisait du bien à tous de pensée à des futilités de ce genre. L'heure de manger était arrivée, rassemblant tout le monde autour de la grande table des Gryffondor. Après le discours annuel de Dumbledore, le repas fut servis et tout le monde en profitait.

\- Alors Harry, tu vas faire passer les tests d'entrées dans l'équipe de Quidditch cette année ? Demande Neville

\- Oui, répondit Harry avant de croquer dans un morceau de pain croustillant et encore fumant de chaleur. D'ailleurs, Ron va passer les tests !

\- Hein ? Le concerné levait la tête qui était jusqu'ici concentré sur son assiette remplis de nourriture, à l'entente de son prénom. Ah, oui.

La tête de Ron était amplement suffisante pour savoir qu'il était stressé à l'idée de passer les tests, ce qui fit rire la table car la grimace du rouquin n'était pas très discrète. Après le dîner, ils retournaient tous à la salle commune, mais Hermione prit à l'écart Ginny.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? Répondit Ginny, détournant le regard

\- Ne te fous pas de moi. Avec Harry, je t'ai vu tout à l'heure rougir. Dit la brune, un sourire en coin.

\- On a faillit s'embrasser...

\- Vraiment ?!

Alors que leur conversations devenait de plus en plus intéressante, le rouquin eut la bonne idée de venir les déranger, proposant aux sorcières de goûter aux nouveaux bonbons des frères Weasley. Hermione lança un regard à la plus jeune, et pointait ses deux doigts vers elle dans un signe de "je t'ai à l'oeil". La soirée se finit et tout le monde allait se coucher, appréhendant les cours du lendemain.

L'année était censée bien commencer. Tout le monde tenait à ce que malgré le danger qui se faisait de plus en plus présent, on profite de chaque moment où l'on pouvait rire et s'amuser. Les semaines passaient plutôt tranquillement et dans le calme. Hermione, encore acharnée au travail, passait son temps libre dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne travaillait pas seulement pour le plaisir de travailler. Maintenant, il s'agissait d'avoir le plus d'informations possible, le plus de connaissance qu'il était possible d'acquérir pour savoir quoi faire dans le futur à venir. Parce que la guerre était là, proche. Un frisson constant dans le cou.

Cette année encore, la jeune sorcière avait eu le droit au retourneur de temps afin d'assister à tous les cours. Chaque formule, chaque potion, chaque plante et même chaque mot était devenue capitale à ses yeux. La question était là. Comment éviter tout cela ? Comment tuer Voldemort ? De quelle manière pouvions-nous le tuer ?

Il faisait nuit dehors, il devait être vingt deux heures passé, Hermione était penchée sur ses livres dont le contenu parlait de l'utilité de la plante de dictame. Elle avait autour de son cou, un collier avec en pendentif une petite fiole d'essence de dictame. C'était une sorte de porte-bonheur. Ou tout simplement de secours si quelqu'un était blessé.

Des cris et des éclats interrompu les pensées d'Hermione. Elle se leva brutalement, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage et attrapa sa baguette. Sa main commençait déjà à trembler et elle se mit à serrer si fort sa baguette que ses phalanges en devenaient blanche. Son corps était raide, à l'affût de tout mouvement. Une autre explosion. Sa tête tourna vers la gauche. Un cri, qui ressemblait plus au moins à un rire. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Non, pas déjà, pas maintenant. Sans même attendre, elle courait vers la source du bruit. Elle se remémorait chaque sort utile. Les explosions sont plus proches. Une fenêtre qui se brise. Elle se cacha au détour d'un couloir, et se pencha afin d'observer la scène dans la grande salle. Bellatrix, Snape, Voldemort et une dizaine de mangemort étaient là, fusant les sorts, brisant les vitres, détruisant les chaises et les tables. Le cœur d'Hermione brûlait.

La Grande Salle était en piteux état. Même le pupitre de Dumbledore était en miette par terre. Les bougies étaient éteinte. Seule la lumière de la lune, qui était d'ailleurs, étonnement lumineuse, traversait les vitres cassées aux murs. Elle dut mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour stopper l'hyperventilation. Tous ce passait beaucoup trop vite. Son champ de vision se réduit, elle devait analyser la situation et vite. Les premières semaines de cours avaient si bien débuté. Même s'il ne fallait pas lire la gazette du sorcier pour éviter de déprimer, on arrivait à rire et à ne pas penser à... ça. La sorcière, toujours cacher, aperçoit au loin Harry, qui bouillonnait de rage. Non. Nous ne sommes pas assez pour les combattre. Nous allons mourir. Après un regard rempli de sens, Harry recula et se mit à courir pour aller prévenir le directeur. Mais Hermione... Non, elle ne bougeait pas. Replier dans un coin d'une des fenêtres, parce qu'à côté d'elle, se tenait le mage noir. Il était à moins d'un mètre d'elle, il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, et regardait ses disciples.

\- Je dois aller voir mon Grand Ami. Dit-il d'une voix amusé mais dénué de bons sentiments, faisant référence à Dumbledore.

Sa voix était forte, sadique et déchirante. En fait, c'est exactement ce qu'Hermione pensait à cet instant. La voix de Voldemort était déchirante. Elle inspirait la haine. La née moldue ne respirait plus. Elle fermait les yeux, attendant le moment fatidique où elle mourrait. Mais au même moment, son cerveau réfléchissait à vive allure, lui hurlant qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse, qu'elle réagisse.

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-ils pus rentrer ? Et surtout, où étaient tous les professeurs ? Que faisaient-ils ? Une larme silencieuse traversait la paupière de la jeune sorcière. Mais une main froide empoigna sa chevelure brune, et un cri silencieux émana de sa gorge. La sorcière se fit traîner tel un animal au milieu de la salle. Elle s'y attendait, elle le savait. Ce n'est que dans les films moldu les miracles. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et regardait le sol. Son cœur battait si fort que respirer lui était douloureux.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est la sang de bourbe ! S'écria Bellatrix, fière d'avoir reconnu le visage d'Hermione que Draco lui avait fourni.

\- Une sang de bourbe qui espionne ? Le mage noir qui avait lâché la sorcière comme si elle avait la peste, et l'a force à lever la tête.

La née moldue était à genoux, devant les mangemorts et le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle ressentis un douleur aigü dans sa main, l'a releva et constatait qu'un morceau de verre s'était enfoncé dans sa paume, lançant tomber quelques gouttes de sang au sol. Sa gorge était noué. Bordel, mais où étaient les professeurs ? Les élèves ? Elle allait mourir, tout le monde allaient mourir. Devant elle, une rangé de mangemort l'a regardaient d'un oeil mauvais, elle n'était qu'un insecte, un moustique et il fallait la tuer, parce qu'elle était qu'une sang de bourbe, qui plus est, était l'amie de Potter. Et Snape ? Il était là, mais il ne l'a regardait pas vraiment, ses yeux étaient vide. Il était sensé être du côté de l'Ordre, il était sensé la sauver ! Chaque détail qu'elle analysait l'a rendait plus pessimiste encore. Elle devait se battre, elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Puis, alors que son cœur semblait sortir de sa poitrine, le mage noir s'éloigna d'elle. La sorcière voulu utiliser sa baguette mais se fit réprimander d'un Experliamus de Bellatrix, qui sourit de ses dents pourrit. Alors qu'il la surplombait de sa hauteur, à environs dix mètres d'elle, Voldemort leva sa baguette vers elle avec une certaine lenteur. Un étrange silence règnait, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Le château était étrangement calme.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, et comme si ce geste avait été insolent, le seigneur des ténèbres jeta avec une haine sans nom et un plaisir non dissimulé, le sort à la lueur verte, en direction de la poitrine de la sorcière. Elle imagina sentir son cœur se déchirer, son âme se briser, ses muscles se tendre en une crampe douloureuse, sa colonne vertébrale se tordre. Mais son regard soutenait toujours le mage noir. La lueur verte finit par atteindre la poitrine d'Hermione mais le vert se changea en un brouillard bleue nuit épais, accompagnée d'une lueur de la même couleur, à l'endroit où le sort avait frappé. Coupant la respiration de la jeune femme, la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le regard paniqué du seigneur des ténèbres, et de la vapeur de dictame.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre 1. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je suis désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur !

Avez-vous des idées pour la suite ? Que je vois si mon histoire est prévisible, ahahah


	3. Chapter 2

Et soudain, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, tremblante et paniqué. Elle se redressa vivement.

Le calme. Une chambre. Sa chambre. Précisément son dortoir. Elle soupira de soulagement. Mais son regard était méfiant. C'était un cauchemar ? C'était tellement réelle qu'elle se mit à s'excuser mentalement auprès de Mme Trelawney. Parce que la première chose qu'elle se mit à penser était qu'elle avait fait un rêve prémonitoire. Elle avait sentit dans son rêve, lu, écrit, parlé et écouté. Tout avait été si réelle qu'elle en fut sûr. Elle l'avait lu dans les livres. Encore essoufflée, elle retraçait chaque parcelle de ce qui était à présent un souvenir. Le cris, les rires, les vitres brisés. Ça ne pouvait qu'être réelle.

Sa chambre était calme. C'était reposant, tout était relaxant. Ses draps rouge bordeaux était doux, son lit confortable. Et puis tout était normal. Elle posa ses pieds sur le parquet craquelant, et elle se mit à observer les alentours. C'était bien son dortoir, avec les autres lit en baldaquin cacher par des rideaux en velours aux couleurs chaleureuse, les bordures des draps rappelait sans douter la célèbre couleur orangée des gryffondor. Elle se mit à relativiser. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un cauchemars. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son corps, comme pour confirmer qu'elle n'avait aucune marque. Sa main ne présentait pas de blessure, ni l'endroit où avait frappée le sort fatale.

Les rideaux des fenêtres étaient tirée. La sorcière se leva pour regarder discrètement derrière l'un des lourds rideaux, à quel moment de la nuit elle était. Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Après réflexion, la brune se dirigea vers la salle de bain muni de vêtement, serviette et gel douche. Entrée dans la pièce, elle soupira de nervosité, puis se déshabilla et rentra dans la douche tout en ayant pris soin de faire couler l'eau avant afin qu'elle devienne suffisamment chaude pour la sorcière. L'eau ruisselait sur son visage et son corps. La vapeur d'eau s'évadant lentement de la douche, la jeune femme se laissait longuement à la réflexion.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Hermione n'avait pas eu de cauchemars aussi intense. La peur de la montée de Voldemort en était la cause. Après s'être savonné, rincé, puis séché, la sorcière sortit de la salle de bain. Ginny était étalé sur son lit dont les rideaux était écarté, la serviette de douche posé sur son ventre, et visiblement, la rouquine s'était rendormis. Cette visions l'a fit soupirer de soulagement.

Mais il fallait qu'elle se prépare. Et si, effectivement, ce rêve avait été prémonitoire ? Il fallait qu'elle en parle, ou qu'elle le garde pour elle. Elle soupira un nouvelle fois. Bon sang, pourquoi il fallait qu'elle rêve de ça ? Elle allait rester sur ces gardes pendant plusieurs semaines au minimum à cause de cela. Après s'être habillée (et au passage, s'être moquée de Ginny, ronflant à plein nez), la jeune femme descendit dans la grande salle, pour déjeuner avec les filles du dortoir. La Grande Salle était comme à son exacte habitude, belle, grande et parsemé de douce lumière de chandelle afin d'éveiller avec douceur les élèves et les professeurs. Tout était normal, bien qu'Hermione scruta chaque détail de la salle. Cela la conforta. C'était définitivement un cauchemar. Elle eut presque envie de pleurer de soulagement. Elle n'était pas prête pour la guerre, elle venait de s'en rendre compte. Elle ne serait sûrement même jamais prête. La douleur, la peur, le stresse, et bien d'autres émotions qu'elle s'était mise à ressentir en l'espace de quelques secondes l'avait épuisé aussi bien physiquement et mentalement. Cette nuit n'avait pas été reposante.

La journée s'était passé tout à fait normalement, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Neville et tous les autres était sain et sauf. Elle avait croisé le regard presque Malicieux de Dumbledore, sa professeur de métamorphose était toujours aussi stricte et souriante, et Hagrid était toujours aussi maladroit. Les jours suivant était eux aussi normaux. La jeune sorcière utilisait toujours son retourneur de temps pour absolument tous ces cours, et passait tout son temps à la bibliothèque. Alors qu'Hermione travaillait sur son parchemin de potion, elle se mit à sourire; oui, ces temps-ci, l'ambiance était bien plus décontracté, bien plus légère et ça lui faisait plaisir de voir Harry beaucoup plus souriant, alors qu'il avait perdu son parrain. Pendant les cours de sortilège, elle se surprit à faire bien plus de compliment à Neville qu'à l'accoutumé, il s'était grandement amélioré en sortilège, ce qu'elle trouvait rassurant, surtout en ce temps de guerre.

Il était évident que la jeune sorcière surveillait de très près le serpentard, dont elle était sûr qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Il ne traînait étonnement pas avec Blaise ni Pansy. Il l'a jouait beaucoup plus solitaire, prouvant une fois de plus qu'il cachait quelques choses. Outre cela, Ron se rapprochait beaucoup d'elle, toujours en étant maladroit bien sûr, avec un soupçon de machisme, qui avait pour don d'énerver la Gryffondor, mais elle se prêtait un peu aux jeux. Après tout, c'était maintenant ou jamais d'avoir une histoire d'amour, même si une petite voix lui criait de ne pas s'intéresser à ce genre de futilité. Mais si elle mourrait ? Elle ne voulait pas mourir alors qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que Viktor Krum. Elle était d'ailleurs toujours vierge, ce qui était normal pour son âge mais étant donnée les circonstances, elle n'allait peut être jamais connaître ça. C'était plaisant ce mercredi soir, d'avoir vu Ron apparaître d'un coin de couloir, avec une rose rouge à la main, et la lui offrir, avant de s'enfuir, rouge comme la rose qu'elle tenait à présent. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir vivre encore ce genre de moment, alors que plus les jours passait, plus cela la rapprochait de la grande guerre.

Trois semaines s'était écoulé depuis le cauchemars, et Hermione se sentait de mieux en mieux. Ce vendredi soir, le trio accompagné de Ginny, Seamus, et Neville s'était retrouvé comme à peu près tous les vendredi soir près de la cheminée, à discuter, jouer aux cartes et passer la soirée ensemble. La sorcière était particulièrement heureuse de cette soirée, c'était peut être la cheminée et sa chaleur, ou les arabesque doré sur les murs bordeaux, ou encore simplement l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait

\- Cette soirée est vraiment belle. Dit la sorcière, les yeux scrutant le plafond.

\- Oui, il n'y a pas un seul nuage dans le ciel ! Répond Harry, après de lancé un sort afin de voir à travers le plafond et les étoiles.

\- Je suis contente que tu te soit aussi bien remis après ce qui s'est passé, ça fait du bien au coeur.

\- Comment ça, après ce qui s'est passé ? Interroge Harry, un sourcil levé.

\- Oh, tu sais bien.. Commence Hermione, un peu gêné de parler de ça. La perte de ton parrain, au quartier des mystères…

Harry, surprit, l'observe, le regard perdu

\- Hermione, de quoi tu parles ? Sirius va très bien !

.

.

.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Pensez à me laisser des reviews ! Qu'est ce que vous en penser ?


	4. Chapter 3

Hey ! Merci de suivre ma fic, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et n'oubliez pas de me laissez des review ! ça m'aide à m'améliorer et ça m'encourage à continuer :D

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

\- Hermione, de quoi tu parles ? Sirius va très bien !

C'était à présent le groupe entier qui était plongés dans un silence total, regardant Hermione, leur regard étant tout aussi perdu que celle de la jeune fille. Elle observa un à un chaque gryffondor, presque sonnée de la nouvelle. Comment ça Sirius allait bien ? Il était… mort ! Alors oui il allait bien dans un meilleur monde, mais pas celui là ! Hermione pris quelques instant, réfléchissant à tout allure, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, ce fut Harry qui continua, l'œil un peu mauvais.

\- Si c'est une blague Mione, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. On ne rigole pas de la mort des gens comme ça, d'autant plus la famille.

\- Non..! Ce, c'est pas ça ! Mais, Harry.. C'est toi qui rigole ? Hein ? La brune se mit à rire nerveusement. Il est mort, l'année dernière ! Dolores Ombrage, tout ça..

Le groupe entier se regardaient entre eux, se lançant des regards circonspect. Hermione était devenue folle ! ça y ait, la bierraubeurre avait attaqué ces neurones. Les bonbons HoneyDuke avaient eut raison d'elle. Les délires de Seamus lui avait ratatiné le cerveau. Les frères Weasley avaient détruit son QI. Bref, La célèbre je-sais-tout de Poudlard avait perdue la tête.

\- Hermione… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais il n'y a pas de Dolores Ombrage.. Commence doucement Ginny, en se rapprochant d'elle. Je pense que tu as dû... faire un sacré cauchemars, et qu'il t'a particulièrement marqué ?

\- Mais… Quoi ? Non.. Humpf, oui, sûrement. Répond la sorcière, les joues teinté de rouge, à la fois de colère et de honte.

Quelques chose clochait sérieusement. Comment pouvaient-ils lui sortir ça ? Avaient-ils tous été victime d'un sort du seigneur des ténèbres ? Ils ne pouvaient pas rire de ça, ils n'étaient pas comme ça. Jamais ils n'oseraient lui faire un coup pareil. Peut être qu'un Serpentard en serait capable, mais les Gryffondor, d'autant plus ces amis, ne lui auraient jamais fait ce coup bas, surtout en temps de guerre. Petit à petit, le petit comité se remit à discuter, à rire entre eux. La jeune sorcière restait tout de même en retrait, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse.

Elle observait tout le long de la soirée le groupe, perdant son regard dans le feu de la cheminée. Elle voulait se rassurer. Si encore, ce qu'elle vivait là était un cauchemars ? Non... Elle se pinça. Une fois. Deux fois. Elle fit la grimace. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Bien que c'était très certainement très stupide et très moldue de sa part, son geste la rassura quelques peu. Peut-être Qu'Harry et elle ne s'était pas bien compris, peut être qu'il parlait qu'il allait bien dans un autre monde ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi tout le monde l'avait regardé comme si un hippogriffe miniature s'était posé sur son crâne ? Ce n'était pas logique. Rien de tout ce qui venait de se passer, pourtant en l'espace de quelques secondes, n'était logique. Elle voulu se changer de sujet. Elle scrutait la pièce, sa pièce. La salle commune. La nuit était déjà bien attaquée et pour preuve, les quelques rayons de la lune passaient à travers la fenêtre, au trois quart cachée par un rideaux en velours rouge, doré d'arabesque dessinant un lion majestueux. Le plafond était, grâce au sort d'Harry, transparent et laissait voir les magnifiques étoiles scintillantes et blanches. Tout était rassurant, tout était comme d'habitude. Et pourtant...

Quelques chose n'allait pas, du tout. Ginny continuait à l'observer d'un œil, inquiète du numéro que sa meilleure amie avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Hermione n'était pas du genre à faire ce genre de blague. Elle était toujours très respectueuse, et surtout toujours d'une extrême bienveillance, d'autant plus lorsque ça concernait la perte d'un membre proche.

Hermione n'était pas stupide, si quelques chose n'allait pas, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse remarquer. Elle avait compris que c'était sérieux ce qu'il se passait, et elle comptait bien enquêter. Il fallait qu'elle pose des questions. Voir si ses amis était ensorcelés. Comment était-ce possible ? Le cerveaux de la sorcière était en ébullition et tournait à plein régime. Il fallait qu'elle aille à la bibliothèque, qu'elle fasse des recherches, mais elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, pas après ce qui c'était passé ! Elle allait attendre que tout le monde soit fatigué. Elle se rapprocha d'Harry, et lui chuchota.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure

\- C'est déjà oublié Mione, ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde ce genre de cauchemars, la coupa Harry, un sourire bienveillant au visage.

\- Merci. Hocha Hermione, souriante. Dit moi, tu pourrais me prêter ta cape ? J'ai vu un livre super intéressant dans la réserve et..

\- Bien sûr ! Fait comme d'hab', je te fais confiance.

\- Merci ! Finit-elle, les yeux pétillants.

Bon, elle était tranquille pour le moment. Elle allait passer la nuit dans la réserve. Si Sirius était vivant, cela voulait dire que Bellatrix ne l'avait pas tuer. Et si Dolores Ombrage n'avait pas été à Poudlard, cela voulait dire que le ministère n'avait pas immiscé les affaires de Poudlard. Hors, le ministère avait fait cela par déni du retour de Voldemort.

Plus Hermione réfléchissait, plus elle était inquiète. Soit le sort de confusion de ses amis était véritablement très puissant, soit il s'était passé quelques chose de bien plus grave au sein de Poudlard.

Et comme un déclic, ou même un flash, son cauchemars lui revint en mémoire comme Ron sur des cuisses de poulet mijoté. Il avait donc été réelle ? Mais comment ? Hermione ne comprenait rien, et avait même envie de pleurer, car pour la première fois, quelque chose lui échappait. Elle ne se sentait plus du tout en sécurité. Elle avait été morte !

Bon sang, elle était considéré comme la sorcière la plus doué de Poudlard, et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de cause logique ni même à assemblé des indices !

Comment pouvait-elle être vivante alors que le sort fatale l'avait touché en plein cœur ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Alors que le feu de la cheminée avait brûlé la plupart des bûches de bois, et que la plupart du groupe baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Hermione prétendit un devoir de potion pour partir, prenant la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry au passage.

Pour se défouler, mais aussi par impatience, la sorcière se mit à courir dans les couloirs, aussi vite qu'elle le put. Toutes les questions fusaient dans son esprit. Son cœur allait exploser et l'envie de vomir pointait le bout de son nez. Elle était clairement nerveuse. Et si c'était elle qui était sous un sort de confusion ? Si c'était eux qui avait raison ? Non, si c'était le cas, il faudrait quelqu'un de suffisamment puissant pour lui créer des souvenirs aussi fort et aussi nombreux. En courant, Hermione avait un peu pleuré. Elle ne se sentait plus chez elle, tout cela, était si familier et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que tout lui était inconnu. Arrivé dans la réserve, elle se mit à fouiller partout. Les livres, d'histoire, particulièrement.

Elle leva la tête. La cicatrice de la punition de Dolores sur Harry, était-elle toujours présente ? Elle devait absolument vérifier le lendemain.

Où pouvait-elle regarder ? Elle était allé à la réserve de la bibliothèque avec hâte mais n'avait même pas réfléchis aux livres qu'elle devait regarder. Comme l'avènement de Voldemort était bien trop proche, elle n'était pas encore apparus dans les livres. Elle était donc bloqué. Il fallait qu'elle regarde les petits détails et qu'elle y revienne plus tard.

Ce fut dubitative, qu'Hermione sortit de la réserve. Elle marcha jusqu'à son dortoir, prenant soin de remettre la cape à sa place, puis se déshabilla, agacée, et se jeta férocement sur son lit, tirant les rideaux. Ce fut une nuit blanche qu'elle passa. Son esprit cogitait, elle réfléchissait à tout allure. Mais elle fut étrangement heureuse. Elle y réfléchissait mais d'un côté, cela voulait dire que Sirius était vivant. Il allait bien ! N'était-ce pas quelque part un rêve ? Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se berne. Il fallait qu'elle le voit, si il était vivant. Et si c'était un sort de confusion, elle était sur qu'il n'y avait que deux personnes au monde à pouvoir fabriquer un tel sort. Dumbledore et Voldemort. Sachant que jamais Dumbledore ne ferait une chose pareil, elle serait sûr que c'est Voldemort qui a fait tout cela.

Le jour pointait bien vite le bout de son nez, et le week-end aussi. En effet, ce dernier était passé bien vite tant Hermione passait son temps à réfléchir, ce qui inquiétait un peu Ron et Harry. Elle qui d'habitude, était extravertie et toujours à discuter avec eux et Ginny, elle était pour la première fois, très calme. Ils avaient peur que ce soit à cause de ce qui s'était passé vendredi soir. En effet, elle avait été vraiment très étrange. Ce n'était pas son genre de rigoler sur la mort de quelqu'un. Ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire pour le moment, attendant que tout redeviennent comme avant.

Mais ce qui paralysait Hermione de peur, c'était le lundi matin, lorsque pendant le petit déjeuné, elle s'était rendu compte qu'Harry n'avait pas de cicatrice à la main.

Et pire encore, alors qu'elle ne s'était même pas posé la question, elle regarda Harry soulever ses cheveux pour passer sa main dedans, et vit que son petit éclair au coin du front avait disparu.

.

.

* * *

Alors ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Laissez moi des review, ça m'encourage à continuer !


	5. Chapter 4

Bonsoiiir ! Merci de suivre mon histoire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Désolée pour le temps d'attente, avec les fêtes de noël et les partiels, ça a été un peu compliqué d'écrire ! Mais voilà la suite. Je ne pense pas faire de chapitre plus long, car j'aime fragmenter les moments et surtout les phases d'Hermione. Je vais essayer de publier toute les 2 semaines ou toutes les semaines. Voilà voilààà!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

Hermione vit trouble. Son coeur se mit à battre vite et violemment. Elle posa un peu trop brusquement sa fourchette. Elle eut la nausée. En fait ce fut un mélange d'angoisse, de stress, d'anxiété et de peur qui arriva à la surface de la conscience de la sorcière. Elle eut envie de vomir. Son appétit se coupa aussitôt.

Elle regardait devant elle, son assiette pleine de jolies chose à manger. Décidément, Poudlard était le meilleur endroit où manger. Et pourtant la seule chose qu'elle ressentait en regardant son plaie fut un vide étrange et angoissant. Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle, la table des gryffondors mangeait paisiblement, riant et discutant. Les chandelles suspendu dans les airs au dessus d'elle rayonnaient d'une douce lumière chaude, le bois de la tablé, les professeurs qui mangeaient sereinement, tout était, absolument normal.

Comment était-ce possible ? De ce qu'elle sache, Harry ne mettait pas de fond de teint ! Encore la cicatrice d'ombrage, elle aurait pu trouver une solution, peut être que la cicatrice avait disparu avec le temps. Mais son éclair ? Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Elle eut très peur. Instantanément, la confiance qu'elle avait en Poudlard, les professeur, les élèves, ses meilleurs amis, avait disparu. Elle était entouré d'inconnu. D'inconnu qui ne connaissait pas Dolores Ombrage, ni la mort de Sirius. Est-ce que Voldemort existait ? Est-ce que les mangemorts existait ? Qu'est ce qui existait et… Merde, ses parents ? Cela voulait dire que ses parents était… vivant ?

_ Dit moi Harry, commença t-elle, tentant de cacher son angoisse et son hésitation derrière un sourire. Comment vont… Comment vont tes parents, Harry ?

_ Très bien ! S'exclama Harry, puis il se tourna vers son acolyte roux. D'ailleurs, mon père à trouvé un Niffleur dans le jardin ! Il a aussi retrouvé sa bague, qui avait mystérieusement disparu depuis quelques jours, et d'autres pièces et bijoux de ma m…

Hermione sortit prestement de table, la faisant vaciller, et se précipita d'un pas pressé, sous les regards interrogatif des gryffondors, vers la grande porte. Elle l'ouvrit avec force et partit en courant vers les toilettes. Elle courut si vite qu'elle faillit percuter plusieurs fois des élèves. Les décors des couloirs étaient flous de ses larmes. Les tableaux ne cessaient de lui répéter "qu'on ne courait pas dans les couloirs". Elle eut envie de vomir, doublée d'une nausée violente.

Elle arriva aux toilettes, courut s'enfermer et finit son déjeuné dans la cuvette. Son œsophage lui brûlait, les reflux continuaient alors qu'elle n'avait plus rien dans l'estomac. Elle crut que son cœur allait exploser, tant il pulsait fort. Elle était à genoux, devant les toilettes, les larmes coulaient à flot. Elle hurla de peur quelques instants, faisant raisonner part écho ses cris dans les toilettes des filles. Ce ne fut qu'après quinze bonnes minutes que son estomac décida de se calmer.

Elle pris encore quelques minutes pour que ses larmes cessent de couler et son cœur de tambouriner, et mettre en ordre toute les questions qui secouaient sa tête d'une migraine atroce. Elle devait résumer la situation. Peut être que l'écrire sur un parchemin pouvait l'aider. Ses parents étaient vivant. Donc Voldemort n'avait jamais tué ses parents. Voldemort n'a jamais lancé le sort de mort sur Harry et n'avait donc pas de cicatrice. Le ministère n'a jamais été contrôler par la peur du seigneur des ténèbres. Dolores Ombrage n'a jamais mis un pied ici. Cela voulait dire qu'Harry n'a jamais tuer le Basilic dans la chambre des secrets. Et quand était-il des parents de Neville ?

Le silence régnait à présent dans les toilettes. Seule des larmes rebelles coulait toujours sur les joues rouges d'Hermione, qui s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche. Son nez coulait, ses yeux étaient bouffis et rouge, ses cheveux en bataille. Cela lui rappelait sa première année avec Harry et Ron. Enfin, son Harry et son Ron, pas ceux d'ici. Car si Voldemort n'avait jamais essayé de tuer Harry, il n'avait donc jamais essayé d'attraper la pierre philosophale, et donc aucun Troll n'a été lâché dans les cachots. Tous ces souvenirs étaient caducs ici. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Et Mimi Geignarde ? Où était-elle ? Doucement, la sorcière appela Mimi. Personne ne répondit. Après plusieurs appel, deux reniflements bruyants et un hoquet, elle ne reçus aucune réponse. Mimi Geignarde n'avait jamais été tuée.

Quel sort était capable de faire ça ? Qui, à part Voldemort et Dumbledore était capable de faire ça ? Sachant que Voldemort ne se serait jamais effacé de l'existence magique, il était beaucoup trop imbus de sa personne pour cela, même pour torturer une née-moldue. De tout évidence, elle ne comprenait rien de tout ça. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, ni ce qu'elle faisait ici. Cela voulait dire, que le cauchemars qu'elle avait fait, était d'une manière ou d'une, bien réelle.

Elle se remit à pleurer. Dans le monde dans lequel elle devait être, elle était morte. Elle avait bel et bien reçus le sort fatale. Elle avait reçus le sort vert. Elle eut envie de se noyer dans ses larmes. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte ? Pourquoi était-elle dans un univers où, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, Voldemort n'existait pas ? Enfin, est-ce qu'il existait au moins ? Si cela se trouvait, son ascension avait été simplement retardé de quelques années.

Mais surtout, où était-elle ? Elle était peut-être dans le coma et ce qu'elle voyait ne serait en réalité que le fruit de son imagination ? Son cerveau se battait en duel contre lui même. Voulant se rassurer d'un côté et de l'autre, envisager le pire. La mort, l'inconnu, la guerre, la folie ?

Pour le moment, son cerveau se remit en boucle son cauchemars.

Les Mangemorts avaient-ils bel et bien envahis le châteaux ? Et elle ne savait pas comment. Voldemort l'avait bel et bien trainé et tuer, si tout étaient réel. Ou encore, était-elle pas simplement folle ?

Puis petit à petit, l'envie de rester ici apparut dans son esprit. Oui, Voldemort n'existait pas. Harry avait sa famille, il était heureux.

Tous ses amis étaient heureux. Nevilles était bien plus fort et moins empoté, il n'y avait pas cette ambiance sombre et cette peur constante. Désormais, elle n'aurait plus peur d'allumé la radio. Elle n'aurait plus peur de l'ascension de Voldemort. Personne n'allait mourir de sa faute. Bon, Malfoy semblait toujours autant détester les Gryffondors et les nés-moldus, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui se passait dans son ancienne vie. Peut-être que c'était le paradis finalement. Un monde sans Voldemort !

La jeune sorcière sortit des toilettes et se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage au lavabo. Elle remit vite fait ses cheveux en place. Après avoir bu quelques gorgé d'eau et rincer la bouche, elle tourna les talons pour aller en cours, cette après midi, elle avait métamorphose.

Quelques jours avait passé après sa crise d'angoisse. Étrangement, Hermione se sentait bien. En fait, c'était un combat constant entre le fait que ces amis aimait une autre version d'elle, et qu'il avait ne la connaissait pas vraiment, et le fait qu'elle était dans un monde où tout allait bien. Elle était entouré. La guerre n'était plus.

Et puis, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle oubliait petit à petit son ancienne vie. Elle se construisait de nouveau souvenir dans une ambiance agréable. Un week-end, elle rencontra les parents d'Harry. Elle eut envie de pleurer et dû se faire violence pour se retenir. Ils étaient adorable et aimaient de tout leur cœur leur fils.

_ Dit moi Hermione, quand est-ce que tes parents viennent dîner à la maison ? Il faut que ta mère nous ramène à nouveau sa tarte meringuée au citron ! Dit la mère d'Harry, avec les yeux pétillant.

_ Oh, je ne sais pas. Hermione bafouilla un peu, surprise de la demande. Je vais leur en toucher un mot dès ce soir.

Pour réponse, Lily lui sourit de toutes ces dents. Elle était là, vivante, en chair et en os. Le repas de midi était animé, d'Harry, de ses parents, de Sirius, et de Ron. Elle les observait discrètement. Ils étaient tous là, vivant, heureux. La sorcière n'en revenait toujours pas, c'était devenue sa vie. La vie qu'elle avait toujours rêvé. C'était son paradis. Elle avait trouvé la paix. Elle se mit à discuter de bon coeur avec les autres, impatiente de faire connaissance avec les parents d'Harry.

Leur maison était magnifique. C'était une petite maison, celle dans laquelle ils étaient censés mourir. Et non détruite, elle était merveilleuse et chaleureuse. Le salon était meublé dans des tons bleu pastel, avec quelques plantes dans les coins. Elle ressemblait en tout point à une maison moldue. Il y avait une télévision dans un coin, appuyé sur un meuble en bois clair. Il y avait en face un gros canapé moelleux en tissus avec des accoudoirs. A côté de celui-ci, un petit fauteuil de la même gamme, tout au moelleux, possédant un creux, sous-entendant que quelqu'un y passait beaucoup de temps. au milieu de la pièce, il y avait une cheminée en quartz blanc et aux buffet en bois clair, où était apposé divers cadre de photos animé, montrant Harry et sa famille, Harry seul et ses parents seuls. De l'autre côté de la pièce, la table où Hermione mangeait.

Elle avait passée le meilleur week-end de sa vie jusqu'à présent. Elle aimait cette vie. Elle adorait même, cette nouvelle vie, que l'univers lui offrait.

De retour à Poudlard, revigorée de son week-end, Hermione eut envie de sautiller dans les couloir. Elle ne le fit évidemment pas, mais elle en avait très envie. La journée du lundi s'était passé tranquillement. Elle avait eut cours de botanique, de potion et de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle avait encore très bien travaillée et avait encore une fois, passée une bonne partie de la fin de son après midi à la bibliothèque. Au moment du dîner, et plus précisément au dessert, alors que tous les Gryffondors discutaient entre eux, elle se leva, sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort. Un gros gâteaux au chocolats et aux fraises, munis de dix-huits bougies multicolores apparut dans ces mains. Elle chanta à l'unisson avec tous les Gryffondors la joyeuse musique de bon anniversaire à Seamus, dont l'anniversaire était aujourd'hui. Elle posa le gâteaux et pris un verre qu'elle remplis de jus de citrouille et commença à faire un discours, mélangeant sincérité et humour. Alors qu'elle se tourna pour voir les Serdaigles (table qui était derrière elle) rigoler, elle se figea.

Son coeur avait loupé un battement. Elle sentit son âme se déchirer à nouveau. Elle en était sûr car elle l'avait vu dans la pensine avec Harry.

Le verre qu'elle tenait dans les mains se brisa par terre. Étalant tout le jus de citrouille partout autour d'elle et sur ses chaussures.

Devant elle, au loin, à la table des serpentards, elle vit son pire cauchemars, Tom Riddle.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, est-ce qu'il vous a plu ? A quoi vous pensez pour la suite ? :D

Je suis désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas de correcteur/rices donc si quelqu'un se porte volontaire ce sera avec plaisir !


End file.
